Effondrement
by djino04
Summary: Suite OS sur le retour en voiture après l'affrontement entre les Mikaelson et Marcel dans l'épisode 4x02
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous.

Nouveau OS qui se place dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 4, après la rencontre des Mikaelson et de Marcel.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à faire des retours ou donner des idées pour de nouveaux OS sur la relation Elijah/Klaus

 **Disclamer :** Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni la série.

* * *

 **POV Elijah**

Lorsque nous passons le panneau de sortie de la Nouvelle Orléans, je soupire de soulagement. Nous sommes enfin tous libres et nous allons bientôt rejoindre Hope qui se trouve actuellement avec Mary.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur mes frères et sœurs se trouvant à l'arrière. Rebekah et Kol sont en train de se disputer pour une raison que j'ignore et Freya est endormie à cause de la magie qu'elle a utilisée aujourd'hui. Mon regard se pose alors sur mon frère et je m'inquiète immédiatement. Il est très pâle et tremble légèrement. Sa tête est posée sur la fenêtre mais il ne dort pas, ses yeux sont ouverts mais dans le vague. Je me gifle mentalement, il n'a pas dû manger depuis des jours, voire des mois. Il a tenu le coup jusqu'à présent, certainement grâce à l'adrénaline mais maintenant qu'il est en sécurité, il s'effondre. Je remarque aussi qu'il n'arrête pas de toucher sa poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait la lame auparavant. La blessure doit sûrement encore être ouverte, sans sang elle n'a pas pu cicatriser.

Je l'interpelle mais il ne réagit pas. Cependant cela a attiré l'attention de mes plus jeunes frères et sœurs. Rebekah, qui est celle assise le plus près de Niklaus, pose une main sur son épaule en l'appelant doucement. Il réagit trop lentement à mon goût mais il finit par lever les yeux vers ma petite sœur. Elle lui demande alors :

« Tu te sens bien Nik ? »

Il hausse juste les épaules et je sens mon cœur se serrer. S'il admet ne pas se sentir bien, cela n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Je croise le regard d'Haley qui conduit et je peux voir son inquiétude. Je lui fais signe de s'arrêter sur le côté. Elle le fait immédiatement et j'utilise ma vitesse vampirique pour sortir et faire le tour de la voiture rapidement. J'ouvre la portière de mon petit frère. Il tourne la tête lentement vers moi et clignote plusieurs fois des yeux avant de murmurer :

« Elijah ?

\- C'est moi mon frère » le rassure-je du mieux possible.

Je mords dans mon poignet avant de le placer devant la bouche de mon petit frère. Je fronce les sourcils quand il détourne légèrement la tête. La faim devrait être insoutenable et pourtant il refuse de manger. J'entends bouger et je remarque que Freya est maintenant réveillée. Tous les regards sont inquiets et braqués sur Niklaus. Rebekah a toujours une main sur son épaule et fais des cercles avec son pouce. Elle lui demande doucement :

« Tu n'as pas faim Nik ?

\- Fatigué. »

Il ferme les yeux. Je pose une main sur le côté de sa tête pour l'immobiliser et je remords dans mon poignet avant de le placer à nouveau devant son visage.

« Bois mon frère, tu te sentiras mieux après. » lui conseille-je.

Il essaye de détourner la tête mais je l'empêche. Du sang rentre alors dans sa bouche et il boit enfin. Je soupire de soulagement et je le laisse boire pendant quelques minutes, avant que Rebekah ne prenne le relais. Il reprend des couleurs mais semble toujours fatigué. Finalement il détourne à nouveau la tête et cette fois je le laisse faire.

Je soulève son tee-shirt déchiré et je souris quand je vois que la blessure est pratiquement cicatrisée. Le fait qu'il ne dise rien et qu'il m'ait laissé faire montre à quel point il est fatigué. Je rabaisse son vêtement avant de me redresser. Ensuite nous changeons rapidement nos places afin de pouvoir reprendre la route. Freya monte à l'avant et tout le monde se décale à l'arrière afin que je puisse m'asseoir à côté de Niklaus.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et Rebekah lui prend une de ses mains. Hayley reprend la route tandis que mon petit frère s'endort, en sécurité pour la première depuis une demi décennie. Il y a quelques années j'ai cru qu'il avait tué toute notre famille et j'étais prêt à abandonner sa rédemption, à l'abandonner et même pire à le tuer. Et pourtant c'est lui qui nous a sauvés il y a cinq ans, et c'est lui qui a souffert pendant toutes ses années. Cette expérience a certainement changé mon petit frère. Mais malgré ce que mon père lui répétait sans cesse, Niklaus est fort. Bien plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et si quelqu'un peut surmonter cette épreuve c'est bien lui. Surtout qu'il ne sera pas seul, je resterai à ses côtés et il aura sa petite fille près de lui.

Il commence à légèrement remuer et je l'entends marmonner des mots que je ne comprends pas. Il fait certainement un cauchemar et malheureusement cela risque d'être le premier d'une longue liste. Je passe une main autour de ses épaules et l'attire plus près de moi. Je lui dépose un baiser fraternel dans ses boucles blondes avant de lui chuchoter :

"Dors mon frère, tu es en sécurité."

Il change légèrement de position avant de s'immobiliser complètement. J'observe alors les autres occupants de la voiture et je remarque pour la première fois que tout le monde dort sauf Hayley qui est au volant. Je croise son regard dans le rétroviseur et elle me sourit. Je le lui rends avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour. Le calme règne dans l'habitacle du véhicule et je commence à somnoler. Nous sommes enfin tous réunis, tous en sécurité. Il n'y a pas de conflits à l'horizon et j'espère que cette paix va durer longtemps. Mais connaissant mes frères et soeurs j'en doute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont le premier OS. J'espère que ce deuxième OS vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

J'organise un **concours d'OS** sur la série Les Orginals, donc si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.

J'ai commencé à traduire mes OS en anglais et je suis donc à la **recherche d'un béta reader** pour corriger mes traductions avant de mettre en ligne. Donc n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous êtes

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **POV Elijah**  
Je suis réveillé par le bruit d'une dispute. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que ce sont Kol et Rebekah qui se chamaillent encore une fois. Mais heureusement ils n'ont pas réveillé Niklaus. Sa tête est toujours posée sur mon épaule et il a l'air de dormir paisiblement.

Hayley nous informe que nous arrivons dans 5mn. A regret, je décide de réveiller mon petit frère. Je murmure son prénom mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je le secoue doucement et cette fois-ci il bouge. Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi, avant de se réinstaller pour dormir. Je me doute qu'il doit être épuisé physiquement et surtout mentalement. Les cinq dernières années ont dû être un enfer pour lui. Ce qu'il a toujours redouté est arrivé, il s'est retrouvé seul, sans sa famille, sans sa meute. Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, il y avait toujours l'un d'entre nous avec lui, éventuellement avec un poignard dans la poitrine. De plus, la lame dans sa poitrine devait lui faire subir une agonie sans fin. J'ai subi ses effets pendant à peine une heure et j'espère ne plus jamais revivre ça un jour. Et j'espère qu'aucune personne de ma famille ne subira cela à nouveau.

Je continue à secouer Niklaus et à l'appeler. Il finit par se réveiller et il se redresse lentement. Il semble toujours fatigué mais il est un peu moins pâle. Je lui explique que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hayley se gare devant une maison. Nous descendons tous. Après quelques mots échangés avec Niklaus et Rebekah, je laisse mon frère avec la louve pour qu'il puisse rencontrer sa fille.

Une heure s'est écoulée depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Hayley est dans le salon avec moi, tandis que Freya, Kol et Rebekah sont allés se coucher. Je décide d'aller à la recherche de Niklaus. Je le trouve dans la chambre de Hope, il est appuyé contre un mur et observe sa fille dormir. Je regarde ma nièce pendant quelques secondes avant de me concentrer sur mon frère. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'a pas remarqué ma présence dans la chambre. Je prononce son nom et mes soupçons sont confirmés quand il sursaute légèrement. Il va lui falloir du temps avant qu'il se sente à nouveau en sécurité. Je pose une main sur son épaule et je lui dis :

"Tu la verras demain frère. Tu devrais aller boire un peu de sang, te doucher et te coucher."

Je suis étonné quand il fait exactement ce que je lui dis et ça sans protester. Après m'être assuré que mon petit frère était en sécurité dans son lit, je rejoins Hayley dans sa chambre.

J'ai l'impression de m'être endormi il y a seulement quelques minutes lorsque j'entends du bruit à l'étage. Hayley se redresse aussi et nous nous déplaçons à la vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la source de l'agitation. Nous retrouvons Kol et Rebekah devant la porte de la chambre de Niklaus. Je sens l'inquiétude monter quand je réalise que le bruit provient de cette pièce et je reconnais clairement la voix de mon petit frère. Par contre je suis incapable de distinguer les mots. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce et un tour rapide de la chambre nous indique qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Niklaus est endormi mais il fait clairement un cauchemar. Il est couvert de sueurs et se tourne sans cesse, en murmurant. Je demande à tout le monde de quitter la pièce et malgré quelques protestations de Rebekah, je me retrouve rapidement seul avec mon petit frère.

Je me dirige vers lui et je m'assois sur le bord du lit avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Je lui murmure des paroles de réconfort, espérant calmer son cauchemar sans le réveiller. Malheureusement je me rends compte que cela ne marche pas et je décide de le sortir de son sommeil. Je parle un peu plus fort et je le secoue doucement. Il ne faut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se redresse le souffle court.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux tout en l'attirant contre moi. Il ne résiste même pas. Je lui murmure des paroles rassurantes et le bascule légèrement. Nous restons dans cette position plusieurs minutes et je le sens se détendre au fur et à mesure. Pendant tout ce temps, je maudis Marcel pour ce qu'il a fait à Niklaus. Mon frère l'a sauvé, l'a élevé pendant des années, des siècles et voilà comment il le remercie. Et je m'en veux, c'est ma faute si le jeune homme s'en est pris à notre famille. Si je n'avais pas arraché son coeur en essayant de protéger mes frères et soeurs, il ne se serait jamais transformé en super vampire.

Mon petit frère me sort de mes sombres pensées quand il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il s'appuie de plus en plus sur moi et je sais qu'il est prêt à se rendormir. Je le bascule lentement pour le recoucher mais il tient ma chemise dans une prise ferme, refusant de la lâcher. Je comprends directement le message "Ne me laisse pas". Je m'allonge à côté de lui et il vient immédiatement se blottir contre moi.

Je me rends compte alors qu'il n'a pratiquement pas parlé depuis notre altercation avec Marcel. Ceci est totalement contraire à Niklaus, il parle tout le temps, quelles que soient ses émotions. Ce calme me rappelle notre enfance, quand mon petit frère essayait de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de notre père. Après notre transformation, il a perdu cet habitude. Mais maintenant, cela montre simplement qu'il ne se sent pas en sécurité. Je me contracte légèrement et Niklaus a dû le sentir car il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Je resserre mon emprise sur lui, avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête :

"Dors petit frère, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Et je resterai avec toi. Pour toujours et à jamais".

Je le sens se détendre à l'entente de notre vieille promesse et il se fond dans mon étreinte. Demain, il reprendra certainement son rôle de frère tyrannique mais pour le moment c'est juste mon petit frère qui a besoin de réconfort.


End file.
